Gas turbine engines generally include a turbine section downstream of a combustion section that is rotatable with a compressor section to rotate and operate the gas turbine engine to generate power, such as propulsive thrust. General gas turbine engine design criteria often include conflicting criteria that must be balanced or compromised, including increasing fuel efficiency, operational efficiency, and/or power output while maintaining or reducing weight, part count, and/or packaging (i.e. axial and/or radial dimensions of the engine).
Conventional gas turbine engines generally include turbine sections defining a high pressure turbine in serial flow arrangement with an intermediate pressure turbine and/or low pressure turbine. The high pressure turbine includes an inlet or nozzle guide vane between the combustion section and the high pressure turbine rotor. Conventionally, combustion gases exiting the combustion section define a relatively low velocity compared to a velocity (e.g., along a circumferential or tangential direction) of the first rotating stage of the turbine, generally defined as the high pressure turbine rotor. Thus, conventionally, the nozzle guide vane serves to accelerate a flow of combustion gases exiting the combustion section to more closely match or exceed the high pressure turbine rotor speed along a tangential or circumferential direction. Such acceleration of flow using a nozzle guide vane to match or exceed high pressure turbine rotor speed is known to improve general engine operability and performance.
Furthermore, conventional gas turbine engine turbine sections generally include successive rows or stages of stationary and rotating airfoils, or vanes and blades, respectively. This conventional configuration generally conditions a flow of the combustion gases entering and exiting each stage of vanes and blades. However, conventional turbine sections, and especially stationary airfoils (i.e. vanes and nozzle guide vanes) require considerable quantities and masses of cooling air to mitigate damage due to hot combustion gases. For example, generally, nozzle guide vanes are designed to withstand a maximum combustion gas temperature along an annulus (i.e. hot spots), which may be significantly larger than an average combustion gas temperature along the annulus. Thus, conventional engines are designed to use significant quantities or masses of cooling air from a compressor section or unburned air from the combustion section to mitigate structural damage, wear, deterioration, and ultimately, maintenance and repair, of the nozzle guide vanes. However, this cooling air adversely affects overall engine efficiency, performance, fuel consumption, and/or operability by removing energy that could otherwise be used in combustion to drive the turbines, compressors, and fan. Still further, the nozzle guide vane is often a limiting component when determining maintenance and repair intervals for gas turbine engines, thereby limiting overall engine performance and efficiency.
A known solution to improve turbine section efficiency is to interdigitate the rotors of the turbine section (i.e. successive rows or stages of rotating airfoils or blades). For example, a known solution is to configure a turbine section, in serial flow arrangement from an upstream end to a downstream end along a longitudinal direction, with a nozzle guide vane, a high pressure turbine rotor, another turbine vane stage (i.e. stationary airfoils), and an intermediate pressure turbine interdigitated with a low pressure turbine. Another known solution is to configure a turbine section, in serial flow arrangement, with a nozzle guide vane, a high pressure turbine rotor, and various levels of interdigitated rotors thereafter, including low, intermediate, or high pressure turbine rotors.
However, despite various known solutions, there exists a need for an engine including a turbine section that may enable additional stages of interdigitation. Still further, despite various known solutions, there exists a need for a turbine section that may further reduce cooling air consumption, increase engine efficiency, performance, and/or operability, and/or reduce part quantities, weight, and/or packaging (i.e. axial and/or radial dimensions).